Bedroom Floor
by geniuslab
Summary: Segala yang Park Jimin katakan tentang betapa buruknya Min Yoongi tak dapat mengubah kenyataan bahwa pakaian Jimin yang teracak di lantai kamar tidur Yoongi berkata berbeda. [YoonMin] [Top!Yoongi Bottom!Jimin]


Disclaimer : The casts aren't mine

Genre : Romance

Note : This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner.

All Rights Reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the author.

Bedroom Floor by **geniuslab**

 _"You said it was over, but your clothes say different on my bedroom floor." -Liam Payne, Bedroom Floor (2017)_

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

Ada kalanya mereka bertengkar untuk alasan yang terkadang bahkan tak masuk dalam logika sosok dewasa. Masalah yang terlalu dibuat untuk kembali meraih sebuah pertikaian. Itulah sebuah hubungan, katanya. Tak akan terasa lengkap dan indah tanpa adanya sebuah adu. Terkadang adu dapat membawa pada sebuah kata 'putus' yang sesungguhnya tak ingin didengar oleh masing masing karena menimbulkan sakit. Banyak terjadi, lisan tak sesuai dengan apa yang dilakukan.

Min Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan. Mengedipkannya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya terang yang masuk melalui jendela kaca besarnya yang memang sengaja tidak ditutup tirainya. Matahari datang terlalu awal hari ini. Oh, tidak, itu memang Yoongi yang tidur terlalu larut. Bola mata itu menatap ruangan putih yang sama seperti yang ia lihat setiap harinya. Tak ada yang berubah.

Semuanya normal, kecuali pemuda yang masih bergelung dalam selimut yang sama dengan yang ia pakai. Enggan membuka mata dan napasnya terdengar benar-benar teratur. Pemuda pucat itu mendudukkan diri untuk kemudian menghela napas pendek. Apa yang ia lakukan? Kebodohan, lagi.

"Bangunlah."

Yoongi menyentuh, sebenarnya agak keras untuk sebutan sentuh, memukul sosok yang lebih muda di sebelahnya tepat di kaki. Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada pergerakan. Yoongi mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan telapak tangan. Tersenyum remeh kemudian memori di otaknya mengajak untuk kembali mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

Pemuda yang sama dengan dia yang tertidur lelap di ranjang Yoongi sekarang. Membuang wajahnya dengan sinis ketika bertemu Yoongi kemarin siang di sebuah kedai kopi dekat studio tempat Yoongi bekerja. Ya, Yoongi benar-benar yakin bahwa mereka memang pemuda yang sama. Tapi, kenapa?

Park Jimin namanya. Jimin berasal dari Busan di mana ia pergi ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan studinya di bidang musik. Tak ada persetujuan, kabur dari rumah. Yoongi sudah memacari Jimin sejak dua tahun yang lalu, atau lebih lima bulan? Ya, Yoongi tak yakin tentang itu. Pertemuan mereka klise dan dapat dikatakan membosankan. Kecerobohan Jimin yang menabrak Yoongi kemudian menumpahkan _milkshake_ nya ke kemeja Yoongi. Berkenalan lalu menjalin hubungan.

Jimin yang tak ingin menatap Yoongi kemarin siang kini bergelung di atas ranjang besar Yoongi sekarang. Selimut putih menutupi hampir semua dari bagian tubuhnya. Tidak, tapi bahu telanjangnya masih sangat terlihat jelas oleh mata sipit Yoongi. Mulus, tak ada cacat. Sesungguhnya Yoongi ingin menangis jika saja ia tak memikirkan reputasi sebagai laki-laki _swag_ dengan anting di kedua sisi daun telinganya.

Jimin yang berkata kotor tentang segala sikap Yoongi pada teman-temannya. Jimin yang berteriak tentang mengakhiri hubungan mereka hampir setiap hari. Jimin yang berpura tak mengenal Yoongi ketika bertemu. Semuanya terasa berbeda dengan Jimin yang Yoongi temui semalam.

Yoongi sedikit lelah dengan ponselnya yang selalu berdering di jam sibuk ataupun ketika tengah malam menjemput. Tak lain, Jimin selalu muncul di layar ponsel itu dengan foto _selfie_ nya yang benar-benar manis. Tak dapat dipungkiri bibir Yoongi selalu menarik untuk kemudian membuat sebuah senyuman.

Siapa lagi yang Jimin panggil ketika ia merasa kesepian? Yoongi orangnya. Tidak, Jimin tidak memiliki dua kepribadian. Hanya saja ia kadang bersikap tak menginginkan Yoongi sama sekali dan ketika Yoongi menyentuhnya, ia akan mengucapkan kalimat bagus yang keluar dari mulut manisnya.

Jimin sering mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mencintai Yoongi lalu ia akan amat cemburu dengan seseorang yang berpelukan dengan Yoongi. Lisannya memang tak dapat dipercaya. Mungkin Jimin hanya terlalu meninggikan egonya di depan Yoongi. Sungguhlah, Yoongi tak membutuhkan hal seperti itu sama sekali dalam hubungannya.

Hanya saja, Yoongi benar-benar tidak mengerti Jimin.

"Bangunlah atau aku akan memberitahukan teman-temanmu bahwa kau tidur di apartemenku semalam."

Gerakan cepat itu segera terjadi sedetik setelah Yoongi menghentikan kalimatnya. Jimin menatap Yoongi tepat di mata dengan bibir yang ia gigit. Itu menandakan bahwa sebenarnya Jimin hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengar ketika Yoongi mencoba membangunkan sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, _hyung_?"

Yoongi tersenyum lagi. Beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk kemudian mengenakan pakaian dengan lengkap. Kembali menimbang, apa ia bisa dengan mudah mengerti Jimin kekasihnya, atau bukan siapa siapanya sekarang ini.

"Aku bilang, pulanglah, Jimin." Kata Yoongi sambil menautkan kancing terakhir kemejanya.

Jimin membuka sedikit bibir tebalnya. Memeluk erat selimut itu seolah enggan meninggalkan kamar tidur Yoongi yang membuat candu. Kembali menutup matanya lalu merasakan sentuhan Yoongi yang samar masih terasa di kulit madunya. Tak ada yang dapat Jimin lakukan ketika Yoongi kembali mendominasinya semalam. Semuanya terasa indah seperti pertama kali.

Pemuda Busan itu membuka matanya, "Kau membuatku terlihat seperti seorang jalang, _hyung_."

Mungkin Jimin hanya kebetulan tidak sadar ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. Jalang katanya? Yoongi jelas tidak mau mengukuhkan hubungan dengan seorang jalang lebih jauh. Jika Jimin jalang, lalu Yoongi apa? Pria hidung belang yang biasa duduk di kelab malam dengan minuman keras di tangan mereka. Oh, Yoongi bahkan tak bisa membayangkan itu.

"Kau membuat dirimu sendiri terlihat seperti jalang, kau tahu itu?" Yoongi menyentuh dagu runcing Jimin.

Itu hanya gurauan. Anggap saja ucapan Jimin sebelumnya adalah sebuah gurauan dan Yoongi akan membalasnya dengan hal yang sama. Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tak sama sekali mendapat jawaban serius dari pemuda pucat itu.

Pikirlah kembali, ucapan, bukan, gurauan Yoongi tadi ada titik benarnya juga. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Jimin sekarang. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti itu sekarang. Melecehkan nama Yoongi di depan banyak orang kemudian bercinta dengan Yoongi di malam hari. Ya, Jimin, seharusnya ia sadar.

"Aku bilang aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita kemarin."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di ranjangku sekarang?"

Ah, Jimin tak pernah menang. Berkali Jimin mencoba menyangkal kalimat dari mulut Yoongi, berkali juga ia gagal. Jimin yang terlalu bodoh atau itu memang Yoongi yang benar-benar pintar? Fakta itu membuat Jimin ingin muntah.

Yoongi kembali duduk di ranjang menghadap ke arah Jimin, "Dengarlah, Jimin. Aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu?"

"Aku membencimu, kau tahu itu?"

Kena kau, Min Yoongi. Jimin sedikit bersorak riang di dalam hatinya. Apakah ini pertama kalinya ia menimpali kalimat Yoongi dengan kejam? Jimin menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya dalam sebuah rengutan sebal. Tak ada ragu, tak ada takut, Jimin terus menatap mata sipit pemuda Daegu itu dengan tajam.

"Kau selalu mengatakan bahwa semuanya telah berakhir, nyatanya, pakaianmu yang berserakan di lantai kamarku berkata berbeda."

Jimin terkesiap. Kalimat yang Yoongi ucapkan benar-benar membuatnya merasa disudutkan. Park Jimin kembali memikirkan bagaimana ia membual tentang betapa ia amat membenci Yoongi. Betapa Jimin tak ingin lagi melihat wajah Yoongi dalam hidupnya. Dan apa yang Jimin lakukan sekarang? Memasang wajah tak berdosa dengan ingatan cinta yang ia buat semalam dengan Yoongi.

"Ini yang terakhir. Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, _hyung_."

Yoongi tidak yakin di mana letak kesalahannya yang mampu dengan ekstremnya mengubah pribadi Jimin menjadi seperti yang sekarang ini. Yang Yoongi tahu, Jimin memberinya pelukan hangat beberapa bulan yang lalu dan Yoongi akan membalasnya dengan erat. Tak ada yang salah dalam hubungan mereka sampai suatu hari Jimin memutuskan untuk berkata ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Yoongi tahu itu dusta setelah akhir-akhir ini Jimin kembali labil dengan keputusannya.

Yoongi mendorong bahu Jimin hingga membuat yang lebih muda kembali ke posisi berbaringnya, "Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" suara Yoongi lebih rendah dari biasanya dan itu membuat bulu kuduk Jimin berdiri.

Mata si pucat lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Pisau di sana seolah menikam Jimin dengan tajamnya. Rasanya menghunus hingga ke dalam jantungnya membuat sang empunya bergidik ngeri. Sedikit, Jimin mengalihkan pandang untuk tidak menatap mata itu.

"Minggirlah, _hyung_."

Jimin yang tadinya tak berdaya di bawah Yoongi berhasil mendorong tubuh kurus itu hingga Yoongi menjadi berbaring di sebelahnya. Jimin tidak terlalu lemah dengan tahanan seperti itu. Ingatlah, Park Jimin adalah laki-laki juga. Jimin mungkin memiliki kekuatan lebih daripada Yoongi, tak ada yang tahu.

Park Jimin berdiri lalu mengambil pakaian dan mengenakannya. Ini memalukan, bahkan ketika Jimin menatap pakaiannya sendiri yang ada di lantai kamar tidur Yoongi saja membuatnya merasa dipermalukan. Ya, ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Yoongi. Bagaimana Jimin bisa tidur dengan seseorang yang menurutnya sangat ia benci? Dusta belaka.

Jimin menghela napas kemudian berbalik untuk melihat Yoongi yang sudah terduduk di tepi ranjang, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah mengakhiri segalanya."

"Ya, baiklah. Dengan begitu aku bisa yakin bahwa aku akan melihat pakaianmu lagi di lantai kamarku malam ini." Seringai Yoongi.

Jimin tercekat. Sialan, Min Yoongi itu. Tak pernah menganggap sedikitpun ucapan Jimin sebagai sesuatu yang harus Yoongi ambil dengan serius. Sebentar saja. Jimin meremas jaket abu-abunya dengan geram. Berbicara dengan Yoongi adalah sesuatu paling sulit yang pernah ia lakukan. Walaupun sebenarnya Jimin tak dapat menyembunyikan sedikit semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya karena ucapan Yoongi juga tadi. Dengan begitu, bagaimana mungkin Jimin bisa meninggalkan Min 'sialan' Yoongi itu.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya aku membencimu, _hyung_." Dengan cepat Jimin melangkah meninggalkan apartemen Yoongi dengan debaman pintu keras yang mengakhiri kata-kata dari kalimatnya itu.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Yoongi dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

* * *

 **Date: November 4, 2017**

 **Time: 04.39 PM**


End file.
